


Naughty Princess

by grimmysquiff



Series: princess harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Come play, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Edging, Hand Jobs, I guess???, M/M, Needy Harry, Princess Harry, Spanking, bratty harry, i made harry have a tiger plushie bc of his tattoo, reminder that harry is an adult, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmysquiff/pseuds/grimmysquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"But daddy no-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis leant down to his level and glared, whispering softly, "Say no to me once more today, Harry and you'll really, really regret it."</em>
</p><p>Or Harry disobeys Louis one too many times and throws a tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad you all enjoyed the first part :3 i decided to begin to write a series than can be read as unrelated one shots. 
> 
> if age play makes you uncomfortable please don't read, as its heavy baby!harry. 
> 
> ty again to kristen (subhazza) for encouraging me to write this!!

Louis' heart could have burst. His little Harry was just so cute. Louis sat on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea and watching whatever cartoon Harry had picked while Harry sat on the floor and played with his blocks. He'd build a great big tower and knock it down, giggling madly, before starting all over again. Harry had felt extra little today, always letting Louis know before they started their day. 

_"How old today, princess?"_

_Harry held up 4 fingers and gave a shy smile, "Okay, daddy?"_

_"Of course, beautiful."_

The cartoon ended and Louis picked up the remote. "Daddy wants to watch the news for a bit, okay princess?"

Harry finished placing a pink block and looked up at Louis, frowning, "No, daddy. Want to watch Dora."

"You've watched Dora all day, daddy wants to watch something now."

"But -"

"Harold," Louis said sternly and Harry's frown softened, "Daddy's in charge here. Do what you're told. I can go get your colouring book and your glitter pens to play with while daddy watches TV. How does that sound?"

Harry pouted but then nodded slowly. Louis sighed and got up, going over to the cupboard where he kept all of Harry's "little" things and picked up his Disney Princess book and his pack of glitter pens. He heard a little whimper and turned around. Harry was standing behind him, sniffling a little bit. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Louis cooed. 

Harry sniffed again and rubbed his eye with his fist, "Daddy got mad at me." His lip started to wobble but Louis shushed him gently before guiding him over to the sofa. He lay the colouring book and pens on Harry's lap before pulling his little boy in for a cuddle. 

"You need to do what I tell you the first time I ask baby, you're being a little bit bratty today and daddy doesn't like it. Just be a good boy, okay?" 

"Okay, daddy," Harry mumbled, nodding slowly. He wiped his eyes and opened a page in his book, "Gonna colour in something pretty for daddy," he whispered to himself, finally smiling again. Louis beamed and picked up his tea again as Harry began to draw. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration as he tried not to draw out of the lines. 

After a while, Harry gave an excited squeal, climbing onto Louis with his book in his arms. "I finished it! I finished it daddy! Daddy look!"

Louis chuckled and ruffled Harry's curls, taking the colouring book from his arms. "Why does Cinderella have brown hair, Harry?" Isn't she a blonde?"

Harry pouted, "Yes but daddy look, I'm Cinderella and that's daddy there as Prince Charming!" 

Louis beamed and stroked through his hair, pressing a small kiss to his forehead, "Of course, baby, sorry. It's beautiful. We'll have to get you a Cinderella dress."

Harry's eyes lit up bright, "Really daddy? Really?!" 

"Yes if you're a good boy."

Harry giggled and scooted back over to his toys, picking up his tiger plushie. He hugged it hard, pressing kisses into the soft fur and Louis sat and cooed. Harry then picked up his princess crown, he'd taken out of his dress-up box earlier and placed it clumsily on top of his chocolate curls.

"Princess Harry!" he exclaimed, giggling softly. 

Louis nodded along, "Yes, beautiful Princess Harry."

Harry smacked his lips together playfully, "Princess Harry wants a drink."

"Then Princess Harry will ask daddy properly like a good little princess, yes?"

Harry rolled his eyes, which irked Louis, but asked ever so gently, "Daddy, can you pretty please get me a drink?"

Louis nodded and got up from the sofa, picking up Harry's pink sippy cup from the floor and stepping into their kitchen. He hummed to himself as he filled the cup from the tap. He twisted the cap back on, checking it wouldn't leak and brought it back to the living room. Harry gave a soft adorable cry of "Daddy!" at his return and Louis grinned as he handed him his cup. Harry took a long sip but then frowned, the small teat of the cup slipping out of his plump lips with a "pop".

"Don't want water," he moaned, holding his cup back up to Louis. 

"Just drink it, Harry. Water is fine, you can have some milk before bed, maybe."

"Don't want water! Want juice!"

Louis frowned, "No Harry, you've had too much sugar today, you can have water or milk."

"NO!" Harry shrieked and banged his cup on the floor with each word, "I want juice!" 

Louis saw red and bent down to snatch Harry's tiger plushie from his arms. Harry made a shocked gasp and looked up at Louis with wide eyes. He took a deep breath and threw his cup across the floor, starting to scream and wail loudly. It was rare for Harry to fall so deep into headspace for him to resort to temper tantrums, something Louis had rarely dealt with. 

"Harry enough!" Louis shouted over his crying. 

"Want juice!" he screamed, starting to throw his bricks around the floor. 

Louis felt his temper flare and dragged Harry up by his arm, pulling his crown off and throwing it to the sofa. Harry yelled while he pulled him by the arm and led him to the bedroom but he ignored his pathetic cries. 

He flew the door open and pushed Harry in, leading him to the bed and forcing him to sit down. "Listen here, Harry," Harry stopped screaming but continued to sob quietly, looking up at Louis with giant, tear-filled eyes, "You've disobeyed daddy one too many times today. You're meant to be a good boy. Daddy doesn't want a brat. Sit here and think about what you've done while daddy considers a good punishment for you." 

"But daddy no-"

Louis leant down to his level and glared, whispering softly, "Say no to me once more today, Harry and you'll really, really regret it."

Harry whimpered as Louis turned around, walking out and closing the door. He took a deep breath to try and stay calm, running a hair through his quiff and pacing slowly back to the living room. He sighed at the mess on the floor, making a mental note for when Harry came out of little space to remind him to clean up. He picked up his forgotten cup of tea, his face grimacing the coldness of the liquid. He placed it back down on the table with a bang and sat down on the sofa.

He knew he was keeping Harry on edge with each passing minute. He loved it. He loved being in control, the main attraction for him to Harry's secret kink. This beautiful, precious boy surrendered all control to Louis. His daddy. Louis glanced at the time on the telly, 10 minutes had passed and he decided Harry had waited long enough. 

He made his way back to the bedroom door and stopped, hearing Harry whispering on the other side. 

"Daddy's so mad at me, Cuddles. He's going to punish me. He's going to make my bum hurt." 

Louis threw open the door, raising an eyebrow at Harry as he gasped softly. He had his fluffy cat plushie in his arms (he probably snuck into their cupboard to retrieve it after Louis had gone) and had taken off his sweatpants, obviously expecting a spanking. 

Louis made his way over to the bed, extending his arm out to Harry. "Give Cuddles to me, please, Harry."

Harry whined slightly but did what he was told and Louis placed him back into the cupboard. He made his way back to Harry, while undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

"Are you going to spank me?" Harry squeaked. 

"Oh yes, Harry, yes I am," he said calmly before instructing "Get up and take off the rest of your clothes. Then come lay across my lap."

Harry got up straight away, obviously to avoid further punishment, pulling his pink fluffy jumper over his head and then bending down to pull down his cotton panties. His pretty cock was already half-hard and he tried to cover himself. Louis rid himself of his jeans and tutted at him, sitting down on the bed and signalling to his lap. Harry gulped and lay down across him, his perky ass facing to Louis and his cock rubbing against Louis' naked thigh. 

"Want you to tell daddy why he's punishing you, Harry," Louis instructed, his palm gently rubbing into the globes of Harry's bottom. This was the best part, the build-up. He loved Harry's fear before a punishment but he knew Harry had craved this all day. It had been a while. 

"Because I was naughty," he mumbled and Louis let his hand fall down hard on Harry's right cheek. Harry gasped out in shock and let out a sob. 

"Be more specific. What did you do?" Louis emphasised each word by digging a finger hard in the spot where he'd spanked Harry. 

"Disobeyed daddy, argued with daddy, didn't do what I was told - Ah!" Harry let out a yelp as Louis smacked him again. 

"That's right, baby. Gonna take this and start being good again?"

Harry nodded desperately, groaning softly. Louis smiled and raised his hand again, beating it down on Harry's ass. Harry whined and let his head fall, waiting for Louis to deliver the rest. 

"Do what daddy tells you first time." 

Smack. 

"Do not say no to daddy."

Smack. 

"Do not throw tantrums in daddy's house."

Smack. 

Harry lifted his head up, face glistening with tears, "I'm sorry, daddy! I'm sorry! Harry won't be bad anymore."

"Four more, baby. Just hang on," Louis murmured, his hand gently ghosting over Harry's reddening cheeks. Gorgeous. 

He alternated between Harry's cheeks for the last four hits, keeping him off guard and whining into his lap. Harry had started to grind against him, feeling the pre-come from the cock against his thigh. 

"Stand up baby," Louis instructed, palming at his own thickening cock through his underwear. Harry got up immediately, standing in front of Louis. His face was bright red, his eyes blown wide and his curls sticking up at all angles. He held out his arms for a cuddle, whining "Daddy."

"No baby, you're still being punished. Come a bit closer to daddy though, please."

Harry stepped forward and Louis immediately wrapped a strong hand around Harry's cock. Harry gasped and rocked up into his hand in response, moaning out softly. Louis gave a few hard twists and the moved his hand away, Harry whining in response. "Stand in the corner, Harry. Time out."

"But - I thought -"

"I said you were still being punished, princess. Now go," Louis shucked his underwear off and wrapped a hand around his own cock, hissing out at finally being able to touch, as Harry toddled off to the corner. He hung his head, sadly, whimpering as the slick sounds of Louis touching himself filled the room. 

"Put your hands behind your back, baby, don't want you to be tempted to touch," Louis groaned out, fingers tightening around the base of his cock to stop himself from ruining this too soon. 

Five minutes passed and Harry cried out, "Daddy please it hurts so bad, can I come out now?"

Louis growled but then smile wickedly to himself, "Come here princess."

Harry let out a relieved sound and bounced back over to Louis and Louis immediately put his hand back around Harry's cock. The tip looked red and angry, pressed hard against his stomach with the need to have release. Louis jacked Harry off slowly again, Harry muttering softly "yes daddy, yes", his eyes closed in ecstasy. 

Louis removed his hand again and smirked, "Go back to the corner, Harry."

"Daddy please!" 

"Harry."

Harry whimpered again at Louis' cold stare and moved back into the corner. He placed his hands obediently behind his back and started to cry softly. 

"You're being good, princess. Just a bit longer, okay?" Louis said gently, returning to play with his own dick, his thumb sliding the small pearl of pre-cum across his tip. He focuses on the slowly fading pink of Harry's ass, wishing he'd been a bit harder. Harry looked divine when he was decorated with bruises. 

He winced slightly as he pulled his hand off his cock, close to coming. "Come here, baby."

Harry sighed gratefully and rushed over, eyes fixed on Louis' engorged cock, "Please daddy. Hurts."

"Get down on your knees for me princess," Louis' whispered, his voice strained, "Open your mouth wide."

Harry got to his knees and obeyed, opening his mouth as wide as he could as Louis started to jerk off again. It didn't take long before Louis came with a loud groan, white stripes painting on Harry's mouth, tongue and chin. As Louis breathed heavily, coming down from his orgasm, Harry stayed with his mouth open, waiting for permission from his daddy. 

"Swallow now princess," Louis commanded, wiping up the bits on his lips and chin with his thumb and feeding it to Harry. Harry swallowed and nodded grateful muttering a small "thank you, daddy".

"Now," Louis breathed, "Let's take care of this, shall we?" Harry nodded eagerly, "Lie down on the bed for me, baby."

Harry scrambled up on the bed, sprawling out his longs limbs and biting his lip in anticipation. Louis quickly climbed on top of him, grabbing hold of his leaking cock and stroking fast. Harry's back arched up into the contact, finally being brought to release. 

"Oh! Daddy! Gonna come, I - Ah!"

"Come princess, go on. You've been so good, come for daddy. Make a pretty mess in daddy's hand."

Harry let out a loud yelp as streams of white liquid splattered across their stomachs and Louis' hand. His body shook with the power of his orgasm and he sank back into the bed, mewling softly. Louis wiped his hand on Harry's dirty stomach, kissing his face softly and reassuring him how good he'd been. 

"You needed that so bad, didn't you princess?" Louis spoke softly. 

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes closed as his breathing returned to normal. "Thank you, daddy," he whispered. 

Louis beamed and got up from the bed. "Just gonna get you a drink and your tiger and we can have a nap, okay princess?"

Harry sat up and whimpered, "Don't leave me, please daddy."

"I won't be long princess."

Harry played with his hands nervously, "How long will you be gone?"

Louis chuckled at his boy's neediness, "Count to 60 and I bet daddy will be back before then."

Harry whimpered again but nodded and Louis went through to the living room. He picked up Harry's thrown sippy cup and his tiger plushie and started back to the bedroom. He glimpsed the princess crown on the sofa and chuckled, going back for it before pacing back to the bedroom. 

"40, 41, 42 - Daddy!" Harry lit up as Louis came back through and held his arms out for his tiger. Louis pushed it into his arms and offered out the sippy cup. 

"See, I promised? Have some water baby, you must be thirsty after that," he said gently and Harry took the cup and took a big gulp. He pointed at the other item in Louis' hand, making a cute urgent noise. Louis smiled and placed the crown on its' rightful place, on top of Harry's beautiful long mess of curls. 

"My beautiful Princess Harry. Nap now, baby, it's time to rest," he cooed. 

Harry nodded sleepily and lay down on the pillow, muttering softly. 

_"Princess Harry loves daddy."_


End file.
